


Stop in San Fransokyo

by Miyuki_mist12



Series: Love in Defying Fate [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Authoress too lazy to add more tags, Fluff, Mild Language, Multi, Romance, Suggestive Themes, The boys are just going on a journey together, but you get the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_mist12/pseuds/Miyuki_mist12
Summary: Sora returns to San Fransokyo with Roxas in tow to introduce his boyfriend to Big Hero 6. What events will occur on what's Sora's second visit and Roxas's first to this exciting world?





	Stop in San Fransokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Soroku in the Big Hero 6 world.
> 
> Personal headcanon turned into a full-length fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

“A new training program?”

Sora tilted his head inquisitively as he looked down at the screen of his gummiphone. He was currently in bed on top of the covers wearing just a white and grey T-shirt that was a little loose on him on along with the choker marked with his lover’s symbol around his neck. His Meow Wow, Lucy, was sound asleep curled up next to him, her small squeaky snores audible as he looked at the screen while his other hand petted the small dreameater gently.

The boy on screen, Hiro Hamada, nodded enthusiastically. “That’s right!” he said, “I think it might actually be an improvement over the last one. And I was hoping you could help me test it out.”

The brunet smiled nodding, “Sure thing! I’m always up for more Shugyo!” It was then Sora got an idea. “Hey, Hiro.” He started, “There’s someone I want you and the others to meet. ‘Mind if I bring him along? Donald and Goofy won’t be able to come with me this time, so maybe he could help test your training program too.”

“Really?” Hiro asked showing interest, “Is he a-what are you guys called-keyblade wielder too?” Despite stressing the importance of “keeping the order”, Sora found Hiro trustworthy enough to disclose how he and the others weren’t just from out of town but from another world altogether. Donald may have chewed his ear off for that afterward, but he was more or less used to the duck mage’s blathering rants.

“Yep!” Sora chirped, “Just wait until you see what he can do.”

Hiro laughed, “Well, I guess I have to meet him, then!.”

“Indeed.” Sora smiled as he saw one of the Baymaxes appeared beside Hiro. The Healthcare Companion held a finger to make his point. “It would be very useful to include another individual in Shugyo to add variety in a developing skill set. Plus, I am interested in getting acquainted with more of Sora’s friends.”

“Agreed!” Sora jumped when Honey Lemon appeared behind Hiro’s shoulder on the screen, the chemist beaming brightly, “Any friend of Sora is a friend of ours.”

Sora chuckled blushing, “Sure. Friend….” He trailed off with his eyes looking up towards the closed door of the bathroom. The teen wasn’t so sure if he should correct right there that said person is more than a friend. _‘Guess I’ll have to drop the ball when the time comes' _He thought. He quickly shook his head remembering the conversation at hand, “Er-Thanks, Aiko. I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear it.”[1]__

____

Hiro nodded, “Alright then, see you when you get here?”

____

“Of course!” The brunet pumped a fist, “I’ll go tell him right now. See ya guys soon!” the three on-screen waved goodbye before the call ended.

____

“Tell me what?”

____

Sora jolted at the smooth voice and felt the bed dip a little. Looking up from his phone, he saw that the owner of said voice was sitting sideways in front of him on the edge of the mattress.

____

Roxas was smiling gently down at him, his blond hair matted down, still wet from his shower, wearing a sleeveless black tee with grey pants and a towel around his neck. Sora flushed at the sight, giving him a smile of his own, “Was wondering if you were up for a day trip to San Fransokyo.”

____

“You mean that big city that could fit fifty Twilight Towns and another fifty Radiant Gardens as you described it?”

____

“Haha, right on the mark, Roxas!” Sora nodded with a grin, “That’s also where that gang of superheroes live. You know, Big Hero 6? I’ve told you about them. Hiro invited both of us to come visit them and they’d be thrilled to meet you.” He reached over to lay his hand on top of Roxas’s.

____

Roxas smiled back, “Just us?” He turned his hand over to link it with the other’s, “They’re not expecting ‘Keyblade Hero 3’?”

____

The smaller of the two groaned being reminded of that impromptu team name he gave himself with Donald and Goofy. “I don’t know what I was thinking at the time.”

____

“You mean you were actually thinking?”

____

“Hey!” Sora took his hand back pouting, “You know, you could just stay home. I’m sure Ven or Riku wouldn’t mind a training buddy today.” He smirked, despite his tone not really putting any weight behind his threat. 

____

Roxas rolled his eyes, “Sure. I think you mean ‘training dummy’” Taking Sora’s hand again, he placed a soft kiss on the back of it, “And you know I was just teasing, Sora.” He stated softly.

____

“Yeah, I know.” Sora smiled, softened by the gesture, “I also know you’re more than capable of keeping up with both of them.”

____

“I guess me still being alive is proof of that.” The blond then groaned as he held his forehead, “Ventus really doesn’t fuck around when we spar. I don’t even think he treats it as sparring, he might actually be trying to kill me.” 

____

Sora shook his head laughing, “Ven’s not trying to kill you, Roxas. He’s just making sure you’re kept on your toes.”

____

Roxas let out a puff of air, “Well, it’s working.” he sighed.

____

That statement wasn’t far from the truth. Roxas always found himself feeling chills run up his spine whenever he was around Ventus, especially since they had to be in the same vicinity for Terra’s training sessions. The blond knew that the Wayfinder user was already scrutinizing him upon learning that he and Sora were together, and that the rigorous way he pushed him was to test how well he could hold himself. At least, that’s what he thought. Roxas couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else about him that had Ventus this wary, and not just because of how protective he is over his little brother figure.

____

“Roxas?”

____

The blond in question jolted out of his thoughts and turned to see Sora’s concerned blue eyes looking at him. Roxas merely shook his head and smiled reassuringly at his lover. He scooted closer towards the smaller boy and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

____

“It’s nothing, Kitten. Was just thinking how nice it would be to take a break from all this keyblade business is all.”

____

Roxas knew that Sora could see through that small lie, but he was glad that the brunet understood it was best to change the subject for now. The matter over the ongoing conflict between him and Ventus could wait another day.

____

Sora smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and kissed his nose, “I take it you’re in?” He beamed as Roxas nodded his head smiling, “It’s also nice we can have a small adventure together.” He added, running a hand through blond locks.

____

Roxas smirked as he remarked, “It’s even nicer that I have you all to myself on said adventure.” he began to nuzzle Sora’s neck slowly.

____

Sora blushed and squeaked in surprise at the sensation, “Down, boy-hah!” he gasped as he felt teeth starting to nibble at a spot on his neck. 

____

The brunet squirmed slightly, bringing his hands up as he gently pushed his lover back a little, “We really should get ready.” While Sora did not want his lover to stop by any means, he knew if they were to go any further then they’d never leave the bed, let alone the house.

____

Roxas let out an all suffering sigh, “Yeah, we should.” He placed a kiss on his Other’s cheek and reluctantly shifted his position back to sitting in front of Sora. He then glanced over at the still sleeping dreameater at Sora’s side, “She gonna sleep all day?” he asked, regarding the Meow Wow with amusement.

____

As if on cue, Lucy instantly sprung up. Perking up seeing that Roxas was present, she shook herself before quickly hopping over to the blond, jumping up and down on her hind legs with her tail shaking all around as she raised her tiny paws to get his attention.

____

Roxas chuckled and scratched behind Lucy’s ear, watching the Meow Wow flop down on her side and shake her little hind leg in enjoyment. “Hey, girl. Did you have a nice nap?” He smiled softly watching her coo at the attention she was getting.

____

Lucy mewed in affirmation while nuzzling Roxas’s hand earning a warm chuckle from the teen. Sora watched the scene adoringly, always happy to see the two playing together. Despite how aloof Roxas may seem at times, it was nice to see this gentler side of him. He’s been one of the few on the receiving end of it after all.

____

Roxas paused in petting Lucy to look back at Sora, the latter still smiling at them. The blond raised an eyebrow, “What?” he asked, wondering what his boyfriend was smiling about.

____

Sora only grinned and snapped a photo with his phone before standing up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head with the shirt riding up where it barely covered the area above his thighs. Even with his back facing the other, The Kingdom Key user could feel his lover watching his every move. “Is that my shirt?” Sora heard Roxas ask. The brunet looked over his shoulder giving his lover a smoldering look, “Took you this long to notice?”

____

Roxas chuckled and moved to stand up from his spot on the bed. Dark sapphire eyes were staring intently at Sora, but before he could even make a move, the brunet was already dashing into the bathroom giggling. Despite his best efforts, Roxas was unable to catch the smaller boy and was instead met with a locked door.

____

Roxas groaned at being thwarted, only to perk up. ”Wait…” he smirked and leaned closer to the door, “Hey, Sora~” he called, “How are you gonna get ready in there without a change of clothes?”

____

Sora snorted as he leaned against his side of the door, “You seem to have forgotten something, Rox.”

____

“What’s that, Kitten?”

____

Before answering, the brunet concentrated a bit and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, a swirl of sparkles flew around him from top to bottom, his clothes changing to his normal venturing attire with Roxas’s shirt manifesting on his arm neatly folded. He hummed a small tune as he unlocked and opened the door. 

____

Sora laughed at the dumbfounded look on Roxas’s face once he saw that he was fully clothed, “This little thing called ‘magic’.” He casually stated, throwing the shirt on top of the blond’s head as he walked passed.

____

Seeing that his spellcasting was advancing at a remarkable pace, Aqua had been teaching him magic that would be used by the three good fairies, such as magically change his clothes. It was useful for various situations, this one included. 

____

However, laughter gave way for a high pitched squeak when he felt a hand smack his ass. Sora blushed heavily holding his bottom and looking over his shoulder at Roxas incredulously, the latter gazing back with a smug look on his face.

____

“That was mean.” Sora pouted, watching the blond walk nonchalantly to the dresser. “Hope you weren’t planning on doing that in the city.”

____

Roxas chortled, “Don’t tempt me now.” He paused in pulling out his clothes to look behind him, “I’m gonna get you back later for that little trick you pulled, by the way.”

____

The brunet rolled his eyes. “I’m shaking.” he deadpanned before calling Lucy over to usher her out the room.

____

“Oh, you will be.” The taller boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smirking when Sora nearly tripped over himself in response. The brunet was flustered with his cheeks stained pink and blue eyes widened. “You feeling alright, Kitten?”

____

Sora blushed even harder, “Just shut up and get dressed…” He muttered walking out into the hall, “We’re leaving in 10 minutes!” 

____

The blond turned around to do a bow, “Yes, Milady!” He called out in mock curtsey. 

____

Sora paused, and without turning around, flipped his boyfriend the bird before disappearing from the view of the doorway.

____

Roxas chuckled fondly, “He’s so cute when he’s feisty.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story behind this one.
> 
> This was supposed to be one of the chapters for "Just a Moment", but it became too long for a one-shot and I actually want to expand more on this concept. With said concept being Sora and Roxas exploring different worlds together. 
> 
> I'm going with the Big Hero 6 world here since not only did the movie leave me with feels, but I personally thought it was the best world in the game. I also live near the San Francisco area and I've had the greatest luck being able to go to Japan recently, more specifically Tokyo. I feel like my familiarity with both cities will be a great help in writing out the scenes in this story.
> 
> For those who read and follow "Just a Moment", don't worry, I am definitely going to update that one. Can't say when because I have a hectic schedule and I get little time to actually sit down and write. But, I'm really grateful to those who sat down and took a look at my story as well as actually leaving kudos and/or comments. You guys really give me the encouragement to bring more to the table. 
> 
> This story is for you guys. I hope that you have fun reading this, as I'm having fun writing it out!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Footnotes:
> 
> [1] In the original Marvel comic, Honey Lemon's real name is Aiko Miyazaki. It's not mentioned in the movie and I'm not sure if her and the other members' real names, aside from Hiro, are disclosed in the tv series. None the less, I'm gonna consider that as canon.


End file.
